


Steven and his adventures with his little rock sister

by Dairy_Free



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Fluff, Gen, I just want some wholesome content on theses two, Maybe some angst, Random & Short, Short Stories, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Relationship, big brother Steven Universe, little sister spinel, parental relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dairy_Free/pseuds/Dairy_Free
Summary: Random short stories about Steven acting likeSpinels dad/older brother because I cant find anything else on the topic so I gotta do it myself.
Relationships: Spinel & Steven Universe
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35





	1. Noodles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Glad you decided to read my silly little fic!  
> I'm hoping that me making these little short stories will improve my writing and sense of putting together ideas. I also hope that more people will write about little sister spinel & older bro steven because the idea brings me great joy. 
> 
> If you see any spelling errors please don't be afraid to tell me, I'm welcome to any constructive criticism.  
> This fic may be mainly pure self-indulgence but I do want to make it enjoyable for other people who want to see there relationship like this.  
> Please enjoy!

Wide black eyes looked out the window to the dark cloudy sky. Rain pouring down heavily and smacking against the window leaving the image blurry for the heart-shaped gem. She blinked hands clasped on her feet that where pressed together in front of her in a butterfly pose, bouncing her knees before letting out a sigh.  
She was bored.  
Letting her body sag back against the window seat, arms pulling around her limp head as it hit the floor with a small thud and an over exaggerated sigh. Her eyes landing on the one person still in the house.  
Steven.  
Steven laid on the couch taking a break from little homeschool for the day, not after being pressured by Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst to stay that is.  
And he has been there ever since, taking a nap, dark circles showing a testament of how tired he was despite the good sleep schedule he kept.  
Spinel hummed tapping at her chin in thought before falling off the seat entirely. Curling her body so her feet planted on the ground and using her arms to spring herself back up moving like a slinky to the couch.  
Using her arms like a spring she laid all her weight down on them before shooting herself up and plopping herself down on the couch, butt first with a loud.  
"Tada!"  
Spreading her arms out as she shifted to her knees facing Steven with her arms waving a bit.  
Steven jumped a bit, the sound of a snoring sound half complete cut off before opening his eyes. awoken from his nap and blinking up at the ceiling before looking over at spinel who’s bright smile stayed in place.  
"Oh hey spinel, you need something?"  
Steven said his voice mixed with sleep as he lifted his head, reaching up to pat at Spinel’s head between her two heart-shaped pigtails.  
The small gem giggled hunching over a bit hands planted on the couch in front of her.  
"I want noodles" she calmed some sitting down a bit more from her position as Steven rose himself up onto his elbows before sitting up completely and stretching, popping his back with a satisfied hum.  
Without saying a word Steven got up on his feet, reaching a hand out to Spinel who took it in both of her own jumping up in excitement.  
Gems don’t need to eat no, but spinel has learned she rather enjoyed pasta after Steven had introduced her to them. Spaghetti, elbow, bowties, ravioli and much more!  
Her arm wrapped around Stevens, skipping the short distance to the kitchen by his side.  
Once there Steven picked up a box of mac and cheese from a high placed cabinet, setting it down on the counter near the old stove. Then bent down to pick up a small pot, spinal letting her arms stretch so she didn't have to bend down as well instead of picking up the box and shaking it in her excitement to have them.  
Steven stood up straight, seeing the box of mac and cheese in Spinel's hands and simply gave her a smile before leading her towards the sink to fill up the pot.  
"I want to do it!" spinel chirped up.  
putting down the box as Steven set down the pot in the sink.  
"Go for it, spin" He chuckled finding her need to turn on the water a bit silly but none the less letting her.  
Spinel nodded her head tongue sticking out as if this was a dangerous mission. Using her free hand to turn on the faucet and watching the water run down into the metal pot, her ‘serious’ face changing to fascination.  
Seeing the water rise about halfway up the pot Steven spoke up shaking his arm that was currently coiled up in the pink gems own  
"Alright that’s good spinel shut off the water please"  
She looked up at Steven nodding her head and shutting off the water  
"Off goes the water!" She sang out, shutting off the water with a blow of a raspberry.  
Once that was settled Steven took the pot in his free hand and set it down on the stove turning on the heat and waiting for the water to come to a boil.  
"Hey spinel go get the noodles" Steven noodled his head to the direction of the forgotten box by the sink.  
Spinel turning her head to look over her shoulder before stretching her hand over to grab it.  
"Oh! I’m sorry I left you there!" She frowned shaking the box in front of her now with a slight crease in her brow.  
“uh-! its ok spinel, see we remembered it so now we have it and were going to make some awesome noodles for lunch!” Steven gave her a wide grin using her free had to ruffle her hair a tad.  
Spinel blinked before laughing and nodding her head. Shaking the box once again and yelling out.  
“Noodles for lunch!”  
Steven let out a cheer with her, pumping up his free first in the air.  
The water has come to a boil, Steven quieted down holding out his hand for the box which Spinel quickly handed over.  
It was no trouble opening the box with one hand, and soon Steven was shaking a packet of elbow noodles into a pot the little cheese packet sitting innocently on the counter as he stirred thee noodles with a ladle.  
Spinel watched for a bit before hanging off of Steven and waving herself around to keep herself entertained. Her arm unwinding around Stevens but keeping her hands clasped in his using it as an anchor as she spun around.  
Steven looked down watching her, granted it wasn’t like she was all that heavy but she could hit her head or lose her grip and hit her head, or lose her grip and fall on her gem-!  
He sighed shaking his head, that’s a ridiculous Thought and he knew it. However didn’t make him worry any less, so Pulling her up which causing Spinel to squeal in delight at being lifted up and placed back to her feet. She giggled and bounced around letting go of Steven hand in favor of using his shoulders to push herself into a higher jump.  
Steven sighed out a laugh but didn’t see to much trouble in her play as he turned off the stove.  
“ok Spinel let go for a bit. I’m going to dump the hot water, got to be careful”  
“oh! Yeah! Don’t want to get burned” she mumbled her shoes doing a final squeak before settling down and watching Steven pour the hot water into the empty sink. leaving the noodles in the pot and a tiny bit of hot water in the with it.  
Walking back to the now turned off stove Steven set down the pot and ripped over the cheese packet carefully, dumping the powdery cheese on the hot noodles. Spinel took this chance to push her head under Stevens’s arm grabbing a handful of his pink jacket and watching the cheese color the noodles a bright orangey-yellow. Looking up she saw Steven giving her a gentle smile, looking a tad amused. Spinel blinked and smiled brightly right back content with herself.  
It stopped raining outside.


	2. Pink Construction Paper Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Valentine's days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! and Happy Valentines day everyone!   
> Imma be honest I'm not that big of a fan of this holiday but the aesthetics for it are super cute so here we are!  
> I wanted to make a Valentines themed chapter this time so here we go!
> 
> If you see any misspells or errors don't be afraid to tell me! this fic is made to improve my writing and to self indulge in Spinel and Steven family fluff. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Spinel marched alongside Connie her gloved hand held firm in Connie’s own, free fist swinging at her side as she took big steps. Beach City’s shops were decorated in hearts and streamers colored pink, white and red, so it was no wonder Spinel had grown curious about it. 

Valentines day was right around the corner, as in today. Steven had to run on an emergency mission with the Crystal Gems and left Connie to hold down the fort for Little Homeschool with the others. As well as keep an eye on Spinel. When Spinel had asked her about Valentine’s Day, Connie decided the best way for her to learn was through the library. And who knows maybe it will keep the gem still for a bit.

Off they went on their small adventure, Connie holding a small reusable bag filled with colorful construction paper, colored pencils and a pair of funky scissors as well as a few decorating items, overall just regular old card making supplies for the gem if she wished to participate in the holiday.  
Connie looked down at the smaller gem, her hand being swung back and forth as they walked through the city. It had taken a while for Connie to get so close to the other Spinel, unsure if she would change and attack like she was a rabid animal but now she warmed up to the gem. Once Connie realized she wasn’t a danger and was mainly just searching to play with others, if anything she acted like a child then a murderous villain at the current moment. This led to Connie trying to give the gem pleasant memories while she was like this, if she were to revert back to her heart broken state at least she will know she had a few friends here on Earth.

“And this is the Buddwick public library” Connie gestured to the building as they walked up the door holding it open for the gem that let go with a little whistle spinning around in place. The receptionist watched the two walk inside chin placed firmly in their palm as they lazily read through a thick colorful book.

“Golly! This place sure is bigger than it looked!” Spinel chirped up as Connie came followed the gem inside resting a hand between her shoulders and pushing her to a row of books.

“Inside voices please” the voice nearly went unnoticed by the two prompting Connie to keel in front of Spinel and hold a finger in front of her mouth.

“Inside voice Spinel, after this we can go see if Stevens back” Connie smiled at the gem as she made a zipping motion over her lips rocking back and forth from heel to toes head nodding quickly. Connie gave a light laugh.

“Great, now let me find that book and we can get started. You want to take these to a table for me Spinel?” she held out the cloth bag to Spinel, who nodded her head again and took the bag in hand wrapping her arms around it two times and running off to find a table.  
Connie huffed a bit and stood up, making quick work of locating the desired book of choice. Holding the leather-clad book under her arm and following the sound of squeaking shoes.

Spinel had set down her bag on a long wooden table, dumping its contents on the table to get a better look at them, finding a particular liking for the puffy heart stickers, seeing as she had stuck a few of them on her cheeks. The bright colors of the pudgy stickers contrasting against her pink skin. Spinel looked up seeing Connie come closer and took a seat beside her.

“like the stickers?” Connie asked gathering the materials and putting them neatly in front of both of them. Spinel giggles and responded with placing a soft blue sticker against Connie’s own cheek, Connie blinked a tad surprised before sending Spinel a small smile. The book was placed in front of Spinel catching her attention quickly head tilted to the side as Connie took the packet of stickers and set them beside the other materials.

“you wanted to know about Valentine’s day, right?” Connie asked turning to a page that titled itself ‘The Eight different kinds of Love’ The gem skimming over the words no sweat before nodding her head at Connie, not without saving the words philia and storge in her head.

“Well Saint Valentine's day is an old holiday, originally a Roman festival to celebrate the start of spring. It was later on that it was changed to a day of love, mainly to sell cards and factory-made goods” Connie sat up straight showing her a picture of a few Valentines day cards. Each one was different, most where the usual rectangle shaped cards all saying some variation of ‘Happy Valentines Day’ or a pun on the holiday. Others were heart shaped and had pop up images inside of them that will jump out when opened. Spinel looked in wonder in these cards, they were creative and fun!

“Can I make one for Steven!?” Spinel gasped out jumping in her seat ignoring the sharp.

“Hush!” from an employee.

“Of course, Spinel that’s why I brought these” she laughed lightly directing to the card making supplies on the table with one hand. Once Spinel was looking at the objects with a loud gasp, she gave the employee a sheepish smile and wave in apology before going back to Spinel.

“Let’s make a heart one, like that one” Spinel pointed at the pictures of heart shaped cards much like her own gem shape.   
Connie looked over the image and nodded her head handing spinel a bright red piece of construction paper. Pulling her chair closer to the gem, neatly folding the colorful paper in half making sure Spinel was paid attention to her explanation. 

The sun was nearly setting over the sea when Steven arrived back from his mission. He was covered in a purple substance and looked a bit tired if not a bit peeved at his current state. Spinel had jumped up from her seat at the sound of the warp pads distinct chime as it activated. Springing up and wrapping Steven in her arms a few times causing him to fall over with a loud surprised yelp. 

“Spinel! And you're already dirty..” Steven huffed but smiled none the less as Spinel nuzzled her head under his chin happy to see him back.   
Connie smiled at the two standing up from her spot on the couch there bored game forgotten on the table. Picking up the large glittery handmade card Connie made her way to the two letting out a snort as Steven stood holding the gem in his arms like she was a kid. Steven looked over at Connie shooting her a smile as he wobbled forward ready to pull her into the messy hug as well, Connie however wasn’t having any of it jumping back with a yelp holding up the card which made Steven pause. 

“What’s that? You guys made me a card?” Steven blinked in surprise Spinel lifting up her head and finally letting go of Steven to go for the card. Getting a bit of the purple goop on the card but it didn’t seem to affect her all too much. 

“Yup! Connie told me about the earth holiday!” Spinel held up the card for Steven waiting for him to take it. It was red, covered in bright white and pink glitter in the center of the puffy heart stickers that ran along with the shape of the card.   
Steven took hold of the card, bits of glitter dusting over his fingers as a small smile slowly took over his features. Upon opening the card he was treated with a cute doodle of Spinel between both Connie and Steven all with little smiley faces. In the center popped up a little heart that said 

‘Happy Valentine's day to my best friend!’ in neat handwriting which was most likely Connie‘s handy work.  
In the corner was scribbled ‘philia and storge’ love between friends and love between family. This spread a warm feeling through his chest giving the two a loving smile. He was a bit of a softy.   
Without any other words he gave the two a hug, Connie letting out a yelp as her shirt and jeans were dirtied while Spinel squealed in glee. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day Steven!” Spinel cheered, making Connie laugh and join in as well. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day guys” Steven didn’t look as tired now.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is based on this wonderful art -> http://fav.me/ddgoml6  
> The artist's name is Arcossauro on Deviant Art (added the name just in case the link doesn't work)  
> There Spinel and Steven work are what inspired me to do this tbh.


End file.
